


Little Irish Bard

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and eggnog don't go well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Irish Bard

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: singing loudly

_James, be quiet, okay?_ Sebastian hissed, tightening his grip on the other man’s waist.

‘Why?’ Jim’s voice slurred, ‘You don’t like me singing?’

_Of course I do,_ the blond rolled his eyes, _but not when I’m trying to get you home in the middle of the night. Especially,_ he added, helping Jim stand straight, _when you’re not particularly cooperative._

‘But I am co… coo… cooperative, Sebby!’ the smaller man threw his arms around Seb’s neck and hugged him, supporting his whole weight on the blond. Sebastian sighed heavily.

That evening they went to the countryside to visit Seb’s parents. They were having tea when Sebastian’s father offered them some eggnog and… Well, to put it mildly, James wasn’t the best at holding his liquor.

So here they were: Seb was dragging Jim up the stairs to their flat and Jim was singing loudly. Sebastian couldn’t understand him - partially, because his friend’s speech was a bit slurry and partially because he was singing in Gaelic.

_Now, my little bard,_ the blond scoped the smaller man into his arms, _let’s put you to bed, shall we?_

 


End file.
